new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Exotix7/My cringy initial reactions to the Lawl characters.
I'm just doing "The Main 5 Lawls" for now to keep things simple. Note that lots of these opinions here are very outdated and more up to date reviews might come another day. Enjoy and good luck to those who have initially reacted in similar ways. Original I.M. Meen Oh, that guy from Mysterious Pirate’s videos. Not surprised if he was animated by the same studio behind the CD-I characters. The King So that’s why YTPguy never considered him for his Empty Slots! I actually thought he’d make a better assist trophy. Nostalgia Critic I have not seen any of his reviews. I hate it when reviewers reference things and expect all of us to get it. Leonidas He’s essential for Lawl because “THIS IS SPARTA!” Tommy Wiseau The Room looks boring. Madotsuki Is this supposed to be a pink Ness who dreams a lot or what. Why is this necessary? AVGN Awesome he’s here! Good thing his moveset isn’t too biased towards him swearing. Mama Luigi The most interesting memetic version of Luigi. Would like to see more of this guy fight. Dr. Robotnik I just knew PINGAS was gonna be his Final Smash but done like that can’t be funnier! Irate Gamer Everything is so wrong with this moveset! Even his idle animation damages himself! Not gonna watch his reviews. Frollo I didn’t even know such dramatic Disney villains were even allowed in YTP. Gaston Wait, he’s from Beauty and the Beast? What even is Lawl anymore? Hitler This guy scared me the most. I mean it’s freaking Hitler! I know this is Downfall Hitler but still. Panty Basically a kids show character who gets YTP’d a lot into a very dirty personality. Stocking (Insert obvious cute kitten reactions here) Billy Mays His loud high pitch sales voice goes to the heavens. Yomika So basically Yume Nikki but with more jungly graphics? Interesting but what a sad victory theme. Guile Doesn’t stand out for me much but his moveset is fine. I don’t expect anyone to main it though. Bison Like Robotnik, “YES! YES!” had to be in his Final Smash any moment now… Ib Not only does her game look creepy- calling her a “dreamer” was also confusing. Also her Victory Theme was scarier than Yomika’s. Hank Hill Not seen this but this is the only FOX character here? Still what a hilariously sane moveset. Scanty and Kneesocks Nope, don’t like strict demons and I don’t want anything to do with their Final Smash. Nicolas Cage Well he seems scary here. Should this even be considered Smash anymore? Best Hercules I feel sorry for him since his moveset is the most useless. And that Side Taunt… Jaime Maussan Seems like a nice guy but I feel stupid for not knowing characters like him. Don Ramon Looks laughable but since he hasn’t been translated to English, I don’t care about him. Toon Wily Wait, does he even count as a YTP rep? Haruhi Jeez what a weird girl we have here. Did she literally squirt out milk?? WTF?! Zoolander The moveset was interestingly complex and he seems pretty funny himself. New Hercules While stronger than Best Hercules, I don’t find this moveset very useful. Aya At least I can tell she’s unrelated to the Yume Nikki fangames thanks to the changed icons. Glad this moveset gave me the heads up but this new game which I have played is also creepy (the pendant screamer in her Neutral B was the only thing in her game that actually scared me and not just a jump scare). Carlos Trejo Not another moveset with creepy music! His only interesting or funny character trait he seems to have is his high ego. Weird Al I was expecting Toon Pyron next before the silhouette teaser but hilarious regardless. J Jonah Jameson This moveset is way complex. Such a great way to introduce this character. Mary Finally, I was getting anxious she was gonna be delayed even more. She deserved the moveset too! But she only beat Pyron by 1 vote where is he? Codec Snake Humourous addition but connecting him with Snake’s Sm4sh absence and the drama it caused kinda ruined the fun for me. YTPGuy Spongebob Representing characters from my most memorable TV show was what really got me into Lawl in the first place. Morshu This moveset was mmmore interesting than MY ideas so I will forget mine. Plus, the first Lawl moveset I ever saw. Orange Another internet celebrity gets a moveset! At least he’s meant to be annoying. CD-I Mario Due to his YTP mix, using stuff from the cartoon doesn’t bother me. Cosmo Who on earth is this character? She’s nice but what’s she got to do with the internet? No wonder she was a fan suggestion. Toon Dr. Mario Apparently he only has one song. Shame, he deserves a web series. Michael Jackson His music is awesome but why just moves from the Genesis game? Patrick Star I lost it everytime one of his own quotes were used in the moveset. Especially the Final Smash. CD-I Link It was clever to use items from the Faces of Evil game as well as a move from a YTP RPG vid. Same goes for Morshu. Smosh Wait, if they’re pandering humour then why are they a tag team? No wonder they’re last on YTPguy’s best to worst list. If they really did get cheated in, that’s no surprise either I guess. Interesting moveset though. Bill Nye I’ve only heard of him because I heard Donkey Kong Country Returns referenced this guy. Also my new fav YTPguy moveset, representing real life science. Ophelia Chill For a character who seems inferior to Meen (she’s not been pooped much), she has a very impressive moveset. CD-I Ganon Despite already being an Assist Trophy, I can’t believe I didn’t expect any of his minions in his moveset. I feel boring. 9-Volt His moveset is mostly NES stuff which the original SSB already covered enough of. Wreck-It Ralph One of my favourite Empty Slot #3 choices finally gets a moveset! It was smart not to just focus on Fix-It Felix Jr. Dark Helmet Would’ve found this moveset funnier if I saw the film first. ARL Heavy Having all 9 classes is fine because I can see how much potential Team Fortress 2 has but covering half the default roster is the problem. Heavy seems like the funniest class. Scout Seems like a speedy high range character to play as. Pyro Can’t say much due to his/her hidden identity. Demoman Looks very powerful and satisfying. He seems to drink a lot though. Soldier An easily funny character full of power but nothing out of the ordinary for this moveset. Except the Final Smash I guess. Spy Wow what a useless moveset. And he frightens me D: Medic He’s ok I guess. Seems better in team battles. Creative moveset overall. Sniper Love that Australian accent seeing as it’s easy to recognise. Engineer This guy seems chilled. Slow, weak moveset but cool. Michael Jordan I’d rather see an actual Looney Tunes character for a moveset than a real basketballer. As motivating as he is. Willy Wonka This Wonka’s character is clearer than the Johnny Depp version even if I prefer the 2005 film overall. He has enough candy and memes to make a good moveset. Inspector Gadget Definetly ARL’s most creative moveset yet almost the most useless one at the same time. AOStH Sonic People have pointed out how random his moveset is but I still prefer the previous 2 movesets. Agito Serph Don’t see why Agito started his Lawl with this guy out of all the characters he could’ve spent time to make. Jen Masterson Just a generic teenage girl. Seen it 100 times before. Konata Seems more interesting than the previous 2 (or 3 if Agito counts). That Final Smash is way too long though. Stewie Not seen much of Family Guy but nice moveset. AGK Like Morshu, this moveset made my ideas look dumb. Since Agito used stuff from AGK’s other videos. Stinkmeaner Man this guy seems hilarious! Hitoshi His joke moveset is so useless I feel sorry for him D: Apart from those god awful screams. GWDLGEAH Giving the most random Dr. Seuss/YTP character such a generic moveset makes one of Agito’s funniest movesets to date. Michael Rosen At first I thought I didn’t know this guy but watching this moveset made me recognise him enough to make him my new favourite character. Until Mr. Bean was made. Tomo Wow I miss having such an energetic friend like her. Definetly watching her show (and so I did). Mr. Bean Yes! An epic legend like him makes a very bliss addition to the roster. Sora Even though the Kingdom Hearts games look interesting, that doesn’t change that he fits better in SSF2 than in Lawl. Robbie Rotten He is the only reason I still watch LazyTown sometimes. Fluttershy Interesting moveset as well as a seemingly nice character (not seen MLP). Abridged Kaiba Cool but what is an Abridged series? Abridged Marik Because of his epic voice I prefer him over Kaiba. Trip I have no idea what makes people call him a god but still an interesting choice considering his limited moveset potential. Mabel Pines Yeah her appearance here feels pretty rushed. I prefer Dipper’s moveset. Pinkie Pie We were all expecting a moveset like this with the exception of her Final Smash. Game Grumps Not seen much of their videos but the moves and codecs have their hilarious moments. I think I prefer Arin though. Yuno Wait, her darkness rating is #2?! She really is such a secretive stalker! Her anime is nail bitingly deep. Plankton Another perfectly bliss addition. I didn’t expect the food disguises and chum in his moveset. Scott Pilgrim Just a band guitarist dude who fights for love with his video game powers. Seems kinda normal. (Not seen the film at the time.) Karl Pilkington Unlike the other brits in Lawl, I’ve barely hheard of him. (I don’t watch the documentary.) Peridot Reminds me of Yzma in a way. And from what I can tell, her show is more of a “slice of life”. More interested in watching Invader Zim though. Zim Why can’t they keep airing this show on Nickelodeon? It feels like I’ve missed out on a lot of epic stuff. Lemongrab One of the funniest characters in The Frollo Show finally gets a decently animated moveset. Need to watch Adventure Time someday. Ruby Rose Unfortunately her fighting potential does not reflect her cheeky hyperactive personality making her look generic in Lawl as opposed to RWBY. Deadpool I don’t know much about him. I’ve heard the film is pretty weird and everyone was hoping his other sources would be covered in this moveset. Skapokon Doofenshmirtz I was hoping YTPguy would consider him because he definetly seems hilarious. Sheldon Cooper He seems odd and laughable. Yzma I like the idea of scary Disney villains get a place in Lawl. Makes me appreciate them more. CD-I Zelda She’s an ok choice. I only voted her over Toon Guybrush because getting her moveset would mean more references that I will get. Captain N I just knew this moveset was gonna be awesome! Worst Hercules I voted for him in the first place to see if he’s worst than Best Hercules. And I was ironically right! Toon Guybrush This series seems hilarious and I don’t even know the Monkey Island games. Elsa I’ve seen Frozen and while it wasn’t what I expected I just knew someone out there was considering a moveset for her at some point, especially considering her freezing abilities. Timmy’s Dad Not only did he seem like a funny addition, his appearance in SilvaGunner’s profile pic made him look memetic enough. That’s another reason why I voted for him. Dipper Pines He seems cool. Even if Mabel’s funnier, I can see why people root for him. ‘60’s Spider-Man All of his moves are the highlight of his moveset. Same goes for all of his memes. John Di Micco Couldn’t care less about his works but giving a MS paint OC from a show that’s not even “so bad it’s good” a joke moveset was a desperate must. Asdfguy The moveset was funny and random. Perry the Platypus It’s about time Doofy had company! Jade Harley No opinion on her yet. Toon Waluigi WAAA! What else can I say? Toon Donkey Kong Avenge ARL’s cancellation! I knew Expand DONG was gonna be somewhere in this moveset, but I can’t believe Skap made it a MOVE! Star Butterfly Lots of colour in this moveset! I would’ve assumed she was gonna be in Lawl X anyway. Vince Offer His moveset’s got a good ol’ Billy Mays spirit but in the kitchen. ’60’s Batman I did say that whatever today’s Batman is like, this can’t be anything like the one here. Samuel L Jackson Here’s hoping for more awesome movesets for famous actors so a lot of roles are covered at once. (e.g. We don’t need Jules in Lawl X anyway thanks to Samuel’s Neutral B.) Category:Blog posts